Be My Forever
by dapperycriss
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson got married and lived peacefully, until their one year anniversary. Blaine gets in an accident and loses all memory, he wakes up thinking he's 15 and that Kurt and him are just friends.


**Hello! So I was watching this video someone had made for klaine using the song be my forever. and I was slapped in the face with inspiration and now I am co writing this amazing story with .com. My tumblr is crissromantic. **

**Dapperycupcake also beta'd. **

**We do NOT own anything. Except the idea. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everything was perfect for Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Blaine Devon Anderson. They had met in high school, falling in love instantly. Even if it did take Blaine a little bit longer than it did Kurt. They said their first "I love you"'s in their go-to coffee shop, and spent half their senior year wrapped in each other's arms. Some parts may have a been a bit bumpy - but they got through it. Kurt moved to New York a few weeks after being miserable in Ohio.

They broke up for half a year. Kurt was sure he was not going to get back together with the cheater. But Kurt realized how much he missed his, not only lover, but also best friend.

Not too soon after they got back together, Blaine took them to that staircase where they first met at Dalton. Blaine proposed there. Later that night as they were laying in bed just basking in each other's warmth, Blaine murmured into Kurt's neck, "Be my forever?" Kurt had just smiled and whispered back, "I'm your forever."

After being engaged a year, all the planning for the wedding was thought out and the wedding was well on it's way. The wedding was 70% tears and 30% laughter. Everyone happy with where they were in their lives, enjoying the people around them. They had been married for a few months when the small arguments about petty things like dish soap started, they would get really heated and always ended in the hottest sex ever.

Something happened after their one year anniversary.

* * *

With hunched shoulders, Kurt sat in a cold hospital chair in the sterile white waiting room, his cheeks hollow from lack of food and sleep. His skin a pasty white, he looked like a ghost.

Kurt had been sitting there since the hospital let him in. Every day, without fail, he arrived at 4am every morning just in case Blaine woke up. Even though he knew visiting hours were from 7am to 10pm. Kurt would sit there, resenting how much he took Blaine and their relationship for granted. And thinking about just how much he needed his husband back by his side.

"Mr. Hummel, I wo-"

"Hummel-Anderson." Kurt corrected the nurse.

"Right, yes. Sorry. I would suggest you go home. " The short, stumpy old nurse croaked.

"I can't." Kurt cut short, not bothering to say anything else. There was nothing else to say.

"Mhm." The nurse hummed, her eyes looked at him with pity.

Kurt glanced up at the fluorescent white light and took in a deep breath. Why wouldn't she go away? When he looked back down, the nurse was gone. Thank God.

After about 3 hours of waiting, a younger nurse stopped by. Courtney (the nurse), informed Kurt that visiting hours had started, just as his phone buzzed in his pocket.

**7:10 am:**

**Rachel:**_** I'm bringing you coffee. And one of those almond and orange zest biscotti you like.**_

**7:11 am:**

**Kurt:**_ Okay._

Kurt pocketed his phone and pushed open the light blue door, when he entered the room it was a nice cold temperature. He made his way to the back of the room where Blaine's bed was seated, right next to the window that overlooked a forlorn looking garden. Kurt smiled his best forced smile at his comatose husband and thought about how Blaine would be able to see through his façade.

"Hey, forever." Kurt whispered, reaching to clasp Blaine's cold, limp hand, and rubbing warmth into Blaine's wrist.

****This was not where Kurt thought they'd be in a year.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter. It's quite short, but we'll try and make the other chapters as long as possible. **

**We'll have chapter 2 as soon as possible. **


End file.
